Forgetting Yesterday, Living Today
by SisterCat144
Summary: What if Jasper had, had a sister? What if on her 16th birthday, she had been turned into a vampire. Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Amelia Whitlock has escaped from the man who cursed her with being a vampire and just so happens to run to Washington. R/R
1. Beginning

_'He's gainning on me!' _I thought as I ran through the evergreen forest. Colby was only minutes behind me and I knew if I could get a few more miles ahead of him, then I'd be able to hide myself. Knowing that gave me the will to pump my legs faster, desperately trying to get away from the terrifying vampire who changed me.

Finally making it to the point where he was far enough away, I focused all my energy for several seconds before I became invisable to the eyes of every creature. This was my gift, you could say when I was turned into this monster. It happened so long ago, the year 1857 to be exact. It was the day of my sixteenth birthday, the day I was running away from home.

_"I am leaving Mother, Poppa!" I yelled as I threw a bunch of my clothes in my traveling bag. _

_"You will do no such thing!" Poppa's frightening voice boomed back at me. Luckly I had locked my door so he couldn't get in. _

_It used to not be like this. We all used to get along great. My older brother and hero, Jasper, had ran off to join the army before his seventeeth birthday, ten years ago. He didn't tell anyone his decision. We were all left to read about it in a three paragraph letter he wrote before he descended to fight in that blasted war. After he left, Momma and Poppa fell apart. All Mother ever did was stare out the kitchen window and wash already clean dishes while Poppa busied himself with work. I can't say much for myself either. I cried a lot and finally tried to forget he existed. It was a hopeless cause though. Jasper was always on my mind._

_"I can't take it any longer, Father! I must be gone but please worry not, I shall write y'all everyday and visit. I promise Poppa." I opened my door to see my father standing there, looking as broken as the day Jasper left. _

_He pulled me close to his chest and I could feel the sobs breaking but never heard a word. "Write me baby, please write me."_

_"Everyday." I swore as I pulled away. Momma was locked in her room and refused to come out so I could tell her a proper goodbye. "Tell Momma I love her and I'll miss her." I told Poppa before I headed out the door._

_I didn't know where I was going but I knew it was far away. It would take me days, weeks, possibly months, but I would reach it. Maybe I would find my brother along the way. I said a silent prayer at that thought. Lord, please let that happen._

_"What a beautiful lady you are." I turned to my left at the sound of the musical voice. His voice sounded like heaven but the way he said the statement made me fear for my life. I never had to worry about men hurting me while Jasper was around. He was the kind of guy that could make you see anything his way, including talking men out of going after me. It annoyed me to know end how he would make the sweetest young men go after some other girl because he was against guys courting me. Poppa sure didn't mind what Jasper was doing and Momma would just laugh when I tried to ask her for help. I had never wanted Jasper to be next to me more then I did right then._

_I kept walking, ignoring the man's presence. He looked to be around the age of twenty and I couldn't remember ever seeing him before. Before I could even blink though, he was right infront of me. _

_My eyes widened in fear as I looked around. It was now dark out and everyone in town was inside for the night. I was all alone with this...creature! _

_"What beautiful hair you have, my lady." An evil smirk was spread across his face as he reached one of his pale white hands out, grasping a lock of my long wavy hair. _

_"Don't touch me." I whispered as my whole body shook with fear. I had never been so scared in all my sixteen years. _

_"Don't worry, Darlin'. It won't hurt for long." Before I could ask what he ment, he reached his face down and bit my neck. I screaming out in pain but his cold, hard hand clapped my mouth shut as he pulled away. It felt like my whole body was on fire, burning to a crisp. I briefly wondered if this was hell but only for a split second. It hurt too much to think._

That was many years ago. I've been trying to escape from Colby ever since he turned me into a monster like him. This was the first time I had actually escaped but who knew when he would find me.

I picked up where I left off, running through the forest except going Northwest this time. It's time for a change of scenery. I had stayed in the south for all these years, never having the option of going anywhere else. I was forced to follow him along with all the other chain of vampires he had captured as well. Colby would continue to try and find me but I knew after awhile, he would give up. I was posive of that. He wouldn't leave his work behind for one little vampire. At least I was counting on that.

My gift so to speak was pretty unique. Colby never could find a vampire with a gift similar to mine. I was able to turn invisable, hiding my scent and everything. It was the only thing I liked about myself. I was a monster. I may not look like one, being the ever gorgeous vampire that was in my nature to be, but I was. I've killed so many humans, so many innocent people. I hated myself more and more for it. I've tried to switch to animals but I just couldn't do it. Their blood had nothing on a human's and I couldn't last more than two days with just animal blood in my system.

It was an hour later before I finally stopped running. Colby's scent no longer lingered anywhere from two thousand miles away so I figured myself safe for now. I had no idea where I was but it was very green and cold. I've never seen mountains this big before or snow.

I turned back into being visiable and grinned at the snow. In all my years of existing, I had never once seen snow. I started laughing and plopped down in it, making a snow angel like I used to dream of doing when I was a little girl. I had never felt as happy as I did right then.

* * *

_Alice's POV: _

"You're so silly Uncle Emmett!" Renesmee giggled as she climbed down from Emmett's shoulders. Renesmee was still growing quite a lot but not nearly as much as she did a year ago. She was only one years old but she looked four.

We were all sitting in the living room, just relaxing and having some good laughs. Esme and Bella were in the kitchen talking about what they should do about school for Nessie, Edward and Carlisle were talking about politics or something, Emmett and Rosalie were playing with Nessie, and Jasper and I were just relaxing on the couch in each others arms. It was the perfect picture if you ask me.

"It's nice isn't it?" Jasper asked, as if he read my mind.

I smiled up at him and leaned closer into him. No one made me near as happy as Jasper did. "I'll say."

_A girl with long, golden blond hair wearing a white dress was infront of us. We were in the woods somewhere and she seemed to be startled. She had eyes that matched all of ours except she had a scar to the side of each eye that did a spiral twist. Even with those scars, she was still beautiful. Shoot, she might even give Rosalie a run for her money. _

_She was looking at Jasper with wide eyes filled with shock and happiness. Jasper though, didn't even seem to recognize her. _

I snapped out of my vision. Who was that? How does she know my Jasper?

"Alice, are you okay?" I looked up to meet everyone's worried gaze.

"Yeah, just a vision." I answered, still in wonder.

"What was it about?" Emmett asked with a curious grin.

I looked over at Edward, who read my mind to see the image himself. After a few minutes he looked back at me, sharing the same questioning look I was giving him.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

He just shook his head and shrugged. "I guess we'll see soon enough."

"See what?" Rosalie asked, getting annoyed at being left out the loop.

"Nothing." Edward and I both said.

Esme gave us a look but shook her head. They all knew if it was something major I would tell them.

AN: I WAS WATCHING TWILIGHT THE MOVIE AND I JUST KEPT HAVING TO REWIND TO SEE JASPER IN HIS BASEBALL UNIFORM. LOL. THAT'S WHEN I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS. I WAS WONDERING, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF JASPER HAD A SISTER? I TRIED TO RESEARCH ABOUT HIS FAMILY BEFORE THE CULLENS BUT I COULD REALLY FIND ANYTHING GOOD SO IF IT'S A LITTLE OFF ABOUT WHAT HIS PARENTS WERE LIKE SORRY!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Meet the Cullen girls

I finally pulled myself together and got out of the snow. There was no time to act so childish. Colby was searching for me and I needed a place to hide and fast. I jogged in vampire speed a few miles into the first town I came to.

'_Welcome to Fork's, Washington. Population:3,0121' _The sign read near the highway. I came to a complete human walk as I walked along traffic, trying to blend in. It was when people started giving me funny looks I remembered what I was wearing. I was only wearing my snow white dress that dipped low in the front, showing only a little cleave ledge. The dress ended in layers just above my knee and I was wearing a pair of white, six inch heels. I definitly stood out.

I wrapped my arms around myself and forced my body to shake, acting like I was cold. Maybe that'll fool these humans. As I walked through town, I saw a clothing store and decided to go on in. I always carried my money with me and I did need some new clothes.

"Hello!" A voice called from behind the counter as the bell rang as I opened the door. I smiled over at her and was thankful that I hunted yesterday. At least I wasn't thirsty enough to kill her. I'd hate to have to rip her pretty little head off her shoulders. I needed to hunt though and soon. By evening tonight I'd be starved.

I walked over to the sale racks and looked through the outfits. I wasn't sure how I felt about long sleeves and jeans. I had never worn either of the two before in all my years of existance and didn't know if I would feel comfortable in them. Just then a scent filled the air. Vampires. I froze, scared stiff. Was it Colby? I sniffed again. No, I didn't recognize these scents. There were three of them, all girls.

Laughter filled the room as they walked on in before stopping dead in their tracks as they glanced at me. The one in the middle was pixie small and had short, black hair with a smile on her face as she saw me. The one on her right was just drop dead gorgeous. She had her blond hair tied up in a pony tail in curly ringlets and was glaring at me. The brunet on the left just looked at me questioning. All three of them were so beautiful. I felt my self esteem going down.

"Hi!" The one in the middle walked on up to me. "Are you new around here?"

"You could say that." I smiled at her. She had to be the friendliest vampire I had ever met.

"Or are you just visiting?" The pretty blond asked rudely as she walked on over, followed by the brunet.

"I'm just passing through." This territory must be already marked. No way am I going to be able to hunt here. "I won't be causing you all any problems."

"Texas?" The pixie girl asked me curiously?

"Excuse me?" I asked her curiously. What's that suppose to mean?

"Are you from Texas?" She asked with a grin. "My husband is from Texas and he has a similar accent."

Oh. "Um, yes actually." I smiled at her.

"You should come over and meet our family," The brunet said with a smile. "They'd be thrilled to meet someone new."

"That's a great idea Bella!" The pixie girl all but screams. "Besides, I can tell you must not have traveled up here before because of your outfit. We can show you around if you're staying a few days."

I bit my lip, a nervous habit I've had since I was human. "I don't know."

"Think about it." The pixie said while the blond glared at her.

"Okay." I said softly. "I'll see."

"Great!" She squealed. "I'm Alice by the way! That's Bella and Rosalie."

I smiled at them all, even though my smile wasn't returned by Rosalie. "It's nice to meet y'all. I'm Amelia."

"Well we must be on our way but follow our scent if you want to take me up on that offer. We live just outside of this town." Alice whispered really low so the sales lady couldn't hear her.

I just nodded as I watched them go.

I didn't think I would take them up on their offer though. That Rosalie girl looked like she was ready to rip my limbs apart and throw me in a fire.

* * *

_EDWARD'S POV_

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I were playing the PS3 when the girls came in. Rosalie looked ticked off and both Bella and Alice looked amused.

I put down my controller and grabbed Bella, kissing her deeply. Man I missed her the five hours she was gone.

She giggled and kissed me back before pulling away. "Where's Renesemee?"

"Charlie and Sue came by to get her. Something about never seeing their grandchild." I chuckled as I thought about how they ran into the house only moments ago, demanding to see our daughter.

Bella laughed. "My goodness."

"There's a new vampire in town!" Alice shouted excitedly. "She's really pretty too."

"Yeah." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Someone sounds jealous." I snickered but shut up once I saw the glare she was throwing at me.

"She's the girl." Alice said to me and I knew right away she was talking about the vision she had yesterday. I wasn't sure of what to make of the vision but I don't think it's a warning sign of danger or something. Somehow, the girl knew Jasper but Jasper never mentioned a girl remotely similar to this one.

_'Her name's Amelia. I told her if she wanted me to show her around or anything at all, to follow our scents and that she was welcome to our home.' _Alice's mind said.

'_What is going on?" Rose and Emmett screamed in their minds._

_'How come Alice won't tell me about her vision. I know it must not be too important or else she would let everyone know but she usually shares the small visions she has with me. Why won't she tell me?' _Jasper's mind thougth.

"Good idea Alice." I nodded to my left where Jasper was. She instantly picked up on what I was saying and nodded.

'_Something's telling me not to tell him. I don't know why though.' _Alice answered.

Just then, Alice had a vision.

_Charlie driving to our home with Sue and Nessie. All of a sudden, Charlie is snatched from the car and that girl, Amelia, bites his neck._

Both Alice and myself paled.

"How long?" I asked Alice as my grip on Bella tightened.

"Five minutes." She answered.

"What?" Bella asked worriedly.

"That vampire is going to kill Charlie on his way here." That was all it took for all of us to be outside and heading towards the area Alice's vision showed the attack taking place.

"I told you not to act friendly towards that wretch!" Rose yelled as we ran.

"Shut it!" I yelled at her. This was the last thing Bella need right now. If vampires could cry, Bella would have been sobbing. Her eyes held water in them and shoulders shook as we finally reached the area where the attack would take place in less than three minutes.

I pulled her to my chest. "We won't let her hurt him, Bella. Shh it's all alright."

"My visions arn't set and stone Bella, you know that. Charlie will be alright." Alice told her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know." Her voice sounded so sad I wanted to kill.

I continued rubbing circles in her back as the girl from Alice's vision arrived. The blond haired girl stepped out of the woods in a white dress that made her look like she belonged in the south. Her hair was to her waist in curly waves and her eyes were a dark golden color. She couldn't have been older than sixteen.

Once she saw us, she looked taken back. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Carlisle and this is my family. These are our hunting grounds and we would appreciate it if you didn't hunt on our land." Carlisle said calmly to the girl.

She gasped and nodded her head. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking."

That's when she saw Jasper.

Her eyes widened, just like they did in the vision. She stopped breathing as she looked Jasper up and down.

"J-Jasper?" She asked as water filled her eyes and she bit hard on her bottom lip.

Jasper stared at her confused. "Do I know you?"

I zoomed in on her mind then. I had to know what she was thinking.

_'Oh my gosh! What the crap? No way is he really here! No way! Wait...he doesn't know who I am. Should I tell him? What, what if he doesn't accept me as I am? I am not the girl he left behind all those years ago. What, what if he hates me? What if that's the reason he left? Oh goodness, what do I do?' _The girl was an emotional mess and Jasper must have felt it because he started sending her calm waves.

"How do you know my name?" Jasper asked her as her mind stopped rambling what if's.

She just stared at him, unable to tear her eyes away. "I-

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Where'd she go?

LAST TIME:

"How do you know my name?" Jasper asked her as her mind stopped rambling what if's.

She just stared at him, unable to tear her eyes away. "I-

* * *

'_What do I do?' _I thought for a few seconds. I knew what I had to do. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I'm glad vampires can't cry or else I would be a blubbering mess. I was always so darn emotional!

He didn't know who I was. Well, when you turn into a vampire, you do lose some of your human memory as time goes by. Maybe he forgot he had a sister. Yes, that's it. I shouldn't tell him then. I should just let him go. He doesn't need to get mixed up with me anyway. He's got a new family now. What if I brought him down with me? I'd never forgive myself for it. Besides, I'm probably the reason he left for the war. After that fight we had, I'd leave me too if I was him.

You forget most of your human memories over time but why couldn't I forget that stupid fight we had? Why of all things must that one memory stay in my mind?

_"Amelia! Where are you?" I could hear Jasper calling me from my our bedroom but I ignored him. I was sitting on the roof of our small home crying. Crying because my big brother was being such a jerk!_

_"There you are." I heard him sigh a few minutes later. "Amelia, come down here please."_

_I whipped my face and sniffled. "No!"_

_He sighed once more. "Fine then I'm coming up there!" _

_"No!" I yelled as I made a move to get up. I was planning on running to the other side of the roof and jumping off once he was half way up here. Maybe that would give me a good head start. Jasper always caught me though. He was always faster and stronger than me and would trap me against his chest tighter than iron chains once he caught me. There was never any escaping his grasp. _

_When I went to turn around though, I slipped and fell off the roof. A scream escaped me and before I was met with the hard ground, I felt arms catch my falling body, cradling me to their chest. _

_I opened my eyes after a minute to see I was safely tucked in Jasper's arms. He was frowning down at me in a worried kind of way. I didn't even bother trying to move; I knew it'd be pointless._

_"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked me softly as he sat down on the ground, leaning against the house. _

_I closed my eyes stubbornly and shook my head. "No."_

_He sighed. "Times like these I wish I could know what you're feeling."_

_I still kept my eyes shut. I knew if I looked into his eyes, he'd be looking at me with such a sad look it would guilt me into telling him what was wrong._

_"Amelia, I can't fix whatever it is if you don't tell me." He sighed again._

_"You wouldn't fix it in the first place." I mumbled into his chest._

_There was a moment of silence as his grip on me tightened, making me flinch. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't do anything that would make you happy? Darlin', what's botherin' you?"_

_I made the mistake of opening my eyes and looking straight into his. "My problem is that you run off every guy that gives me a second glance! I'm going to be single forever; the unwanted girl who can't ever get a date because of her brother!" _

_He chuckled lightly which only made me madder. "Honey, you'll find a suitable guy soon enough."_

_I glared at him. "How is that going to happen when you're always talking guys out of it?"_

_"Poppa will find you a suitable guy soon enough. Just enjoy being single for now Amelia." He told me in his understanding voice._

_I wasn't going to end it there though. "You are always trying to control my life! You never let me do anything by myself!" _

_He frowned. "Surely you are mistakened."_

_"No I am not!" I yelled at him. "You're always controling, always trying to make me see things your ways, and sometimes I wonder if you are trying to ruin my life!" _

_He was so shocked at this he let me go and I gladly got out of his lap. Jasper and I hardly ever faught. We were always laughing and joking with one another and hardly ever raised our voices at each other. I couldn't tell who was shocked more at my reaction, me or him._

_"What are you talking about Amelia?" He asked in such a hurt voice that I just wanted to run up and hug him. If only I would've listened to that side of me. _

_Instead I just started yelling at him again. "I really hate you sometimes Jazz!" I took off running after that, tears rolling down my face. I couldn't believe I said that to him. My big brother, my hero, my protector. _

_Jasper tried to get me to talk to him for hours but I locked our bedroom door and window so he couldn't get in. It was that night he left for the army. That night that my life that I loved so much ended. Not in a physical sence but mentally. I was dead long before Colby bit me. _

I was knocked out of my flashback when someone tackled me to the ground. I hadn't heard anyone following me but that could be because I was so caught up in that horrible memory. I started panicking at the thought of it being Colby as who ever was on my back pinned my arms back. All of a sudden I started to relax which was really strange. Why the heck am I relaxing? What's wrong with me?

"I will let you go if you promise not to bolt again." A voice that didn't match anyone I knew said.

"Alright." I said in defeat. What else could I do?

I was pulled up but the person still kept a tight grip on my forearms. I looked up to see Jasper looking down at me curiously. I couldn't believe he came after me!

"Now are you going to tell me how you know me or am I going to have to chase you all over the country?" There was a playful smirk on his face as he told me this jokingly.

"You don't want to know who I am." I told him, keeping all emotion out of my voice. It was true. He'd be so discusted if he knew who I was.

"I'll be the judge of that." He told me with a glance. "Come on."

I started to feel...talkative. I didn't know how or why but I suddenly wanted to spill my guts to him. I bit my bottom lip to keep from revealing my identity, laughing coldly in my head. Well Jasper got his wish. He can control how I feel and tell what I feel all in one. What a cruel world this is.

I tried to pull out of his grasp but he just tightened his grip on me. I wasn't going to give up though. I tried twisting and kicking but he simply switched his hold on me. I was suddenly feeling calm but I started fighting that too. Heck no was he going to try this on me! I had to get away and fast!

Before I could make another move though, he lifted me up in his arms and cradled me to his marble chest. All of a sudden I couldn't fight off his calming waves any longer. I felt the ground move under me as I shut my eyes and knew he was taking me some where.

"Where are you taking me Jazz?" I asked, completely worn out. I needed to hunt really bad. My throat ached so bad and it was making me feel weak.

I heard him gasp as I smelt we were near his friends now. "What did you call me?"

Crap! "Huh?" Playing dumb was my only bet now.

"You called me Jazz." I could hear the shock in his tone and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I took the chance to get out of his grip. I leaped back so I was facing him and his family. Wow. It sounded so werid saying that these strangers were his family.

His eyes narrowed. "You know you did. Who are you? No one calls me that except for my family." He nodded to the vampires behind him.

"That's where you're wrong." I told him cooly.

"What do you mean." He asked confused and irritated.

"They're not your only family." I told him even though I knew I would regret it most likely.

I heard that girl from earlier, Alice, gasp as if she saw something. She was staring at me with wide eyes.

Jazz looked at me long and hard for a few minutes before saying, "I don't understand. Please, explain."

I sighed. "No can do. I've already said too much."

"You haven't said one thing that makes sence." Jasper argued looking irritated.

I smiled. "You said it yourself, I never have and I never will."

He looked at me for a minute before his eyes widened and he shook his head. I heard another gasp from a gorgeous looking man standing next to a curious brunet. Bella was her name I believe.

Before I could even think another thought, I was lifted off my feet and wrapped tightly in my brother's arms in a bone crushing hug. I would have hugged him back if my arms hadn't been trapped to my side.

"Amelia." He whispered as his grip tightened.

"I may not be able to be hurt very easily anymore, Jazz but it's still able to irritate me when you crush me like this!" I complained though I secretly wanted to stay in his arms forever.

He chuckled and looked at my face. "I can't believe it's really you! What happened? How? Gosh you look different."

He let me go so he could get a better look at me. The last time he had saw me I had shoulder length braided pigtails and a cotton dress that went to my ankle.

I looked towards the ground, not really liking all the attention I was getting from everyone. I was more of the shy type, I guess you could say. "Well I wasn't going to stay my ten year old self forever. Gosh, that would horrible!"

"How old were you when you got changed?" He asked me, still grinning like the goof he was.

I couldn't help but smile at his grin. Vampire or not, he still had the funniest smile. "I got changed on my sixteenth birthday."

He frowned at that but I hurried and distracted him before he could ask more about it. I'd save those questions for later. "What about you? Gee, you look like an old man!" I told him teasingly.

I heard a booming laugh and looked behind Jasper. There stood the hugest man I'd ever seen! He wasn't huge in a fat way but in muscle. I hurried and turned back to Jasper, a little afraid of the guy. Jasper must have felt my fear because all of a sudden I was calm again.

I gave him a glare but he only laughed. "I was twenty."

"Are you planning on explaining who she is Jasper?" The rude girl from earlier asked in her stuck up voice. She was really starting to tick me off and I could tell the guy next to Bella looked like he considered hitting her.

"This is Amelia, my sister." Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, turning to face them.

"Your sister?" The big guy asked confused. "How?"

"She's my bioligical sister from before I was a vampire." Jasper explained to his friends, who suddenly gasped.

"Hi." I said shyly giving a small smile to all of them. Vampire or not, I still was shy meeting a lot of new people at one time.

The girl from earlier, Alice, came up to me and hugged me tightly. "I knew there was something special about you when I saw you in my vision, I just couldn't place my finger on it."

"What do you mean?" I asked her but the smell of humans stopped me from finishing the rest of my question. I had almost forgotton of my thirst, believe that or not.

Alice looked up at Jasper in horror and told him something quietly but I was too focused on the smell of blood. I could hear the male's heart beat, feel the blood pump through his vains. Before I could think another thought though, Jasper had a deadly tight grip on me and was pulling me back.

"Let go!" I yelled as I began to let my instincts take over. Before I knew it, the big guy had me around the front as well and they were walking off with me towards the woods.

"Snap out of it Amelia! You can't hunt them." Jasper whispered in my ear as I started to come out of my hunting mode.

"Why not? I'm so thirsty!" I complained as I closed my eyes, feeling only but the burning ach that yearned for that human's blood.

"There are elk and I think a mountain lion around here to the left." The big guy said but it sounded like he was talking more to Jasper than myself.

"They don't taste as delicious as human blood though." I complained once more, giving in to their grips. There was no way I was going to get away from them so I might as well stop trying.

"No, Amelia! Drink them instead." Jasper said in such a demanding tone, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Alright." I finally gave in and once they were sure I wouldn't bolt to find the humans, they let me go. I let my instincts take over once more and followed the sounds of the wildlife's beating hearts. I jumped from tree to tree, turning myself invisible as I sprang for the mountain lion. I had never had one of these before but they smelt almost like a human. Hopefully, they would taste as good as one as well.

The lion didn't know what hit him. I jumped on his back and tackled him down, biting his neck with my sharp teeth. Goodness did he taste delicious. Almost as good as male humans! When I drank the elk, they wern't as good but they filled me up. I drank the last bit before turning visible again, giggling a little. That was actually pretty fun! All they had really were gators, deer, and maybe a bear or two back in the south. Though my favorite had been gator, I think the lion was better.

Jasper and Emmett were staring at me in shock. That only made me giggle harder. Men were so funny when they had that dumbfounded look on their silly faces.

"How did you do that?" Jasper was the first to recover.

"Don't y'all hunt at all too?" I asked confused. _Every _vampire hunts!

"That's not what I ment. How did you disappear?" Jasper still wore that dumbfounded look on his face. Man he really had grew up. His matching blond locks fell in his face and he had a bunch of scars on his face. I wonder how that happened?

I walked up to him and got a better look. Who did that to him?

"Amelia!" His questioning voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked confused, tilting me head a little to the side.

He gave me an irritated look, much like the ones he used to give me when I was a little girl. He always gave me that impatient look when I wasn't paying attention to whatever he had been talking about. I'm kinda surprised that I remember that.

"What was the question again?" I asked with an apologetic look while his friend laughed.

"How did you disappear?" He asked again.

"Oh, that's easy silly." I gave a short laugh as I jumped up in a near by tree.

"You mind explaining?" The big guy asked this time with a grin.

I sat down on the limb I landed on and leaned back against the trunk, letting one of my legs hang lazily off the branch. I smiled as the a cool breeze suddenly blew.

I looked up to see Jasper on the same branch, glaring at me. "Impatient much, big brother?"

"Amelia Marie." He was getting beyond annoyed now. It was actually quite comical. I wasn't the only one who thought so because his friend started to laugh with his booming voice.

I started to feel really talkative again and I rolled my eyes. "I guess you could say it's my gift. I can hide my scent and everything, which is quite helpful. Is that what you wanted to know Jazzy?"

An evil smirk came across his face. He had always hated when I called him Jazzy and I guess that didn't change. Before I could say another word, he lunged himself at me and I was soon on the forest floor with my hands trapped above my head.

"At least I don't have to be so gental with you anymore." The smirk was still on Jasper's face as he hovered inches over me.

I gave him an annoyed look as I tried to break free of his grasp. "Get off me ya fat cow!"

He simply chuckled but got up, pulling me up as well. "Let's go see the others. Charlie and Sue are miles away now."

"You know them?" I asked as we started running back.

Jasper looked back at me since he was ahead and said, "Bella was human when she first met us. Edward fell in love with her and they got married and had Renesemee in a two year period. Charlie is Bella's father."

I took that all in. Wow. This Edward guy must have had a great control over his instincts to be that close with Bella. I don't think I'd ever be able to do anything like that. "Wow."

"Do you think she'd be okay with Nessie?" The big guy asked Jasper as we slowed down, almost reaching our designated stop.

Jasper looked at me worriedly for a few minutes. "Who's Nessie?"

"She's Edward's and Bella's half human, half vampire daughter." Jasper answered. "Nessie is Renesemee's nickname.

"Oh." I thought out loud. "She shouldn't be a problem to my sences. One of my best friends is a half breed."

They looked shocked at this. "They're very rare to find." Jasper spoke.

I nodded. "I know this."

We reached this huge mansion and the boys came to a halt. I looked up at the three story house and then back at them. "_This_ is where you live?" The place was huge!

Jasper smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yep, come on in."

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Welcome to the Cullen home!

_EDWARD's POV_

Emmett and Jasper dragged the girl away as Charlie came to a halt, giving us strange looks. I was reading Jasper's sister's thoughts so I wasn't really paying any attention. I can't believe Jasper has a sister. I can't believe that she was changed too and they're just now getting reunited. It just seems pretty strange if you ask me.

"What are y'all doing out here?" Charlie asked. I guess it would seem kind of odd that we were standing near the woods, two or three miles away from our house with no vehical near by.

"Just jogging." Carlisle answered smoothly. "How was your time with Nessie?"

"Renesmee." Bella mumbled irritatedly. I wasn't fond of the name Nessie either but it was becoming habit to call her that. A habit I was going to have to start watching when I was with Bella. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as Sue got Renesmee out of the car.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nessie grinned as Sue handed her over to Bella.

"Hey baby." Bella kissed our beautiful daughter's head. "Was she any trouble?"

Sue just shook her head and laughed. "A perfect angel!"

"Good." I gave a smile to her, nodding my head.

'_How the heck did she just do that?' _Jasper and Emmett's thoughts interupted me. I looked through their minds to see what had happened. Amelia was hunting a mountain lion and all of a sudden, she disappeared! She was soon visible after the animal was killed, licking her lips and giggling.

I watched in amusement as Jasper tried to get her to tell him how she vanished. Jasper looked irritated from Emmett's point of view but in his mind, he was clearly being playful. That's when Jasper suddenly remembered something from his past.

_It was cloudy out and all I could see were woods. Jasper was crouched down on the tree branch he was on, dressed in what looked to be church clothes. His mind told me that he was twelve._

_"Jazzy!" A little girl's voice called and Jasper suddenly crouched lower, grinning from ear to ear. The little girl had her hair breaded back in two pony tails and was in a long cotton dress. She couldn't have been older than four or five. Her eyes were a bright chocolate brown, almost like Bella's were._

_"Jazzy, where are you?" Her voice was shaking with fright._

_That's when Jasper sprung, jumping from the tree and landing right beside her. The little girl screamed in fear and fell to the ground while Jasper started to laugh. _

_"That wasn't funny!" The little girl was more or less sobbing now, looking at Jasper with anger filled eyes._

_Jasper stopped laughing instantly and knilt before the precious girl. "Don't cry, Amelia. I was just pickin' at you." He reached out his arms to grab her but she backed up stubbornly._

_"No!" She cried as she whipped her hand over her running nose._

_Jasper just grinned at her and pulled her in his lap. His fingers started tickling her sides, making the little girl shoot out in laughter. She turned every which way, trying to get away but Jasper wouldn't let her budge._

_"Now what was that?" Jasper asked teasingly as he grinned down at the girl, finally stopping his attack._

_She was still giggling though, and turned to hide her face in his chest. "I love you, big brother."_

_He stood up with her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Amelia Marie. Forever and always."_

"Edward!" I turned to see everyone staring at me.

"Huh?" I asked, utterly confused. I was too busy seeing Jasper's memory I had forgotton we were still standing here.

"Jasper is going to bring Amelia to the house in three minutes. Let's go!" Alice said excitedly. Of course she would be over joyed at the new comer. I wonder if Amelia was going to stay with us?

As if Alice was the mind reader, she squealed. "Amelia is probably going to stay with us!"

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked irritated.

I laughed silently at her. She was so jealous of Amelia. I had to admit, Amelia was very pretty but she had nothing on my Bella. The thing Rose was jealous about most though was that Amelia was gorgeous and she didn't even have make up on. Rose was just feeling a little insecure but my goodness, it was funny to see her off her mountain top.

"Jasper's made up his mind that she's not leaving his sight for anything and has decided to ask her to stay later." Alice's grin reached her ears and she practically danced as we ran home.

Once we made it in the house, Esme was running around the house, trying to straighten everything up so the house would look perfect. She was so concerned on Amelia not liking the place but something told me the girl would more than love it.

"This is where you live?" Right on time. I heard Jasper chuckle as they came closer to the house.

"We're back!" Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. "Carlisle, you have to check this girl out! She's got the coolest gift."

Jasper stepped in the house with his arm protectively wrapped around his sister's shoulders, who was looking at everything in wonder. Yep, I knew Esme was worrying for nothing.

'_My goodness, this has to be the biggest house I've ever been in! I am so glad Jazz has found such a good home to belong to.' _Her thoughts were absolutely selfless as she smiled at her older brother.

"You don't say." Carlisle came out from the kitchen. "Hello my dear, I'm Carlisle."

The girl smiled shyly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle, I'm Amelia."

He returned her smiled and introduced everyone. "The pleasure is all mine. This is my wife, Esme, and our family Edward, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett. Welcome to our home."

She smiled graciously at him as she looked over at Renesmee. '_She's absolutely adorable! Becky would flip if she saw her. Bella must have been human when she gave birth and was soon changed right afterwards. That's so great! Their just one big happy family. First one I've ever seen..' _

"Emmett says you have an interesting gift?" Carlisle asked her, fully interested as he sat against the couch's arm rest.

She blinked out of her thoughts and looked back at him. "It's not that fascinating, really."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Please."

She simpled rolled her eyes at him as well.

"I've never seen anything like it." I spoke up, looking at Carlisle.

She looked at me confused. "How do you know what it is?"

"Edward reads minds." Esme smiled at her. "Making nothing in this house private."

"Tell me about it." Rose muttered under her breath as she sat on the couch, looking through a car magazine.

"What can you do?" Bella smiled at her.

She smiled back at Bella. '_Gosh she's pretty. She seems so nice too..' _"I can make myself disappear."

'_Will you please do it!' _I let out a silent growl towards Rose. I wasn't going to put up with her silently bashing Jasper's sister in my head. Like I really want to hear the little pitty party going on inside her mind.

"May I see, if you don't mind." Carlisle asked, completely absorbed by what she had just admitted to. "I have never known anyone who was able to do such a thing."

"Sure." She said quietly before she closed her eyes, and like magic, she was gone.

Quiet gasped were heard all around the room as they looked at where she was once standing.

"I can't even smell her." Esme said in wonder.

"I can't see her future anymore either." Alice was a little taken back. "It's just black, like with the wolves."

I tried to read her mind but found that I couldn't. "I can't read her thoughts as well."

Seconds later, she was visible again, standing a few feet away from Jasper. "Tada?" She smiled again shyly.

I chuckled at her along with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle.

"How long can you stay invisble?" Carlisle asked her, walking up to her. "Does it hurt you at all?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "The longest I've been invisble was four and a half hours and after I turned back, I was nearly passed out. I slept for two days straight after that."

We all gasped at her. How? How was she able to sleep?

"What do you mean, Mimi?" Jasper asked her, staring at her in shock. "How can you sleep?"

She looked down a little in embarrassment. "I guess I forgot to mention I'm not a full vampire."

"But, but you don't smell like you're half human." Emmett mentioned after a few seconds of silence.

She sighed again. "Because I am not. The man who changed me, well he was half human."

Bella gasped at that. "Nessie isn't able to that though."

"It's in the gene pool I suppose." Carlisle mused, rubbing his chin slightly. "Nessie just didn't get that from Edward, thank goodness. I guess that would make you seventy five percent vampire, twenty five percent human."

"I guess." She said quietly, twirling her hair like it was a nervous habit. I felt even more calmer all of a sudden and looked over at Jasper. It must be getting too emotional in here for him.

_JASPER'S POV_

I can't believe I finally had my sister back. After all these years of being without her, she's been walking around this whole time! She's not even a full vampire either. I'm sorta happy about that. At least she still has some human traits. Everyone's shock and nervousness was driving me mad. I had to calm them down before I get all giddy myself.

I reached out for Mimi (Amelia's nickname) and pulled her to me. Once she there, she leaned the back of her head against my chest, looking over at Carlisle, who was approaching us. My arm snaked around her waist protectively as my old, human emotions started to surface. The feeling to protect her was the first to come of my big brother instincts. I rested my head on top of her golden hair, loving how good it felt to hold her again.

Carlisle stopped a few feet from us and looked over at her, like he was examining her for something. "What else, if you don't mind me asking, can you do that is human related?"

She bit her lip for a second, something that I was now remembering her doing a lot when we were growing up whenever she was scared or nervous. I was getting nervous rays coming off her so I sent some calming waves, hoping she'd snap out of her shy state soon. She'd always been shy, I remember now, but it never took long for her to warm up to people.

"I can drink cokes and other liquids." She explained as she watched everyone's eyes widened. "That's about it. I only have to sleep once a week and I don't even have to drink but I do it sometimes anyway."

"Interesting." Carlisle said as he countinued to stare at her.

"Would you like anything to drink, dear?" Esme smiled in her always so sweet way. Amelia was going to love Esme; she reminded me so much of our own mother.

"No ma'am, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you though." She answered politely, her southern accent dripping some.

Esme smiled at her. "You don't have to call me ma'am, darling. Esme is perfectly fine."

"Alright, Esme." She smiled back at her. At least she was starting to warm up to everyone now.

"I've got a question," Emmett's goofy grin was plastered on his face. I gave him a warning look before he could finish whatever he was going to say. It better not be inappropriate. "You say you can drink things, right?"

She smiled at him but I felt her confusion. "Correct."

His smile widened. "Well can you get drunk?"

Several sets of eyes, including my own, pierced his with a glare. How dare he even think of such a thing to ask! I should pound him all the way to Europe! That's when I heard Amelia's musical laughter fill the room. We all looked at her in shock, except Edward, who was chuckling along with her.

Once she finally composed herself she smiled at everyone, still giggling a little. "You're not the first to be curious about that. A couple of my friends decided they wanted to test this out so they convinced me to go down to this little bar and well." She stopped to giggle some more. "It takes a lot, but yeah, I can get pretty wasted. Best part of that was that I didn't get a hangover."

Emmett started laughing at that and Carlisle just found her more interesting. I looked down at her and shook my head. Of course she would try such a ridiculious stunt.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her with a stern glare. "You could have easily blown the vampire secret being so drunk!"

She simply rolled her eyes at me, her feelings were annoyed. "Like my friends would have let me. Come on Jazz, I'm not _that _dumb."

My look didn't changed and I found myself tightening my grip around her. "What kind of friends do you have that would actually bring you out in _public_ to check their silly little exsperment out?"

She simply sighed and rolled her eyes at me once more. "I'm starting to remember what we were always arguing about when we were human. Vampire or not, the law hasn't changed. I am always right and you are _always _wrong." A teasing smile was placed on her face as her and the others laughed.

I gave her an irritated look as my arms tightened to the point where she couldn't even move. I bent my head and whispered in her ear. "You forget who's always has and always will be stronger than you."

She placed both of her hands on my forearms, attempting to push them away but with no avail. After a minute of trying, she finally gave up, sticking to glaring at me. "Come of Jazz."

I just smirked and shook my head. "How about no."

_Amelia's POV_

"Fine then!" I made a 'hump' noise as I faught to keep the grin from my face. Jasper would see right through it though, he always did. "_Jazzy."_

Emmett's laughter was heard over everything else at the mention of Jasper's old nickname. I knew he'd get me back for it but I wasn't really concerened about it. What could he possibly? If I was human, he'd tickle me till I was blue in the face but he sure can't do that now. It was when Edward laughed that I knew I should have stuck my foot in my mouth.

All of a sudden, I felt hysterical. I started laughing so hard, like I had heard the funniest thing ever. I reached for my ribs as I tried to sink down, feeling like I was never going to stop. Of course, Jazz would allow me out of his grip. I twisted and turned until he finally got fed up and scoped me up in his arms, pressing me tightly against his chest as my laughter slowly died away. It took about two minutes after the feeling of laughter was gone and I was still trying to catch my breath, to realize that Jasper used his gift to make me laugh like that.

I glared up at him but he simply chuckled and held on tighter, as if I was about to try and get away. As if. I missed being like this too much; feeling so safe and protected. No one has ever made me feel as safe as I did when I was wrapped up in his arms.

Thats when I made a huge mistake. I couldn't stop myself, I had to yawn. All eyes were on me before I could even finish yawning. Why didn't I sleep any this week? Grr my stupid self.

"Tired?" Jasper asked, a teasing smile on his face.

I couldn't even try to deny it, even though I wanted to. I found myself getting lost in his eyes as he held me closer, exhausion beginnning to take over me. I'm pretty sure Jasper was helping with it as well. Before I knew it, my eye lids were closed and I was in a deep slomber.

AN: PLZ REVIEW Y'ALL. I COULD REALLY USE THEM!


	5. Amelia's Past

* * *

AN: THANKS YALL WHO REVIEWED! I REALLY COULD USE THEM BECAUSE I'M REALLY HAVING DOUBTS ABOUT THIS STORY...I'M THINKING ABOUT DISCONTINUEING IT...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT CHARACTER OR ANY SONG THAT IS IN THIS STORY...I ONLY OWN AMELIA

* * *

I woke up to my cell phone playing "Backroads Barbie" by Dolly Parton, one of my favorite singers. I yawned as I sat up in the giant bed and stretched, reaching for my phone out of my dress. _One New Text Message_.

I slid my phone open to see it was from Becky, one of my best friends. Becky's like the sister I never had but always wanted. She was changed when she was nineteen and is one of the most prettiest girls I've ever met. She's got black hair that goes an inch below her shoulders, which is always in a pony tail, dark skin, and has the whole 'Don't mess with me' attitude. She's one of the toughest chick vampires I've ever met.

_Where the heck are you!?_ I sighed as I read her message and texted her back, _I had to escape! I couldn't stand it any longer! _

It wasn't a whole minute before she texted me back. _Girl, I get that. I just want to make sure you're safe. Are you safe?_

I looked around the room I was in. It was decorated in a cream white color with light blue stripes going down the walls. There was a matching ocean blue couch infront of a big, open window with a side table beside it. Across the room was an office desk with a laptop and bright, colorful paintings. I looked at the bed I was laying on. It was a king sized bed with a sky blue bedspreads and white pillows. There was a canopy above me that was a the same blue as the sheets. A soft wooden dresser the length of the bed was pressed against one side of the wall. Above it hung the biggest plasma screen TV I'd ever seen.

_I'm more than fine girl. I found my bro. _I sent her before getting up. I glanced down at my dirty, bare feet and wrinkled dress and sighed. I'd have to see about taking a shower in a second. I smoothed out my dress as best as I could before heading out the room and into a narrow hallway with beautiful wood floors. Man, these people must be rich or something!

I could hear Emmett's laughter before I even made it to the stair case. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He had the funniest laugh I've ever heard!

All eyes were on me as I made my way down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey Amelia!" Alice came up to me with a huge grin on her face before hugging me tightly. I giggled a little, noticing how much taller I was then her for the first time. She barely came up to my chin!

"Hello." I smiled back at her as she released me.

"Good morninging sleeping beauty!" Emmett laughed as he greeted me, causing Rosalie next to him to glare. I take it the pretty blond and him are together.

"Morning." I smiled back at everyone. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on a love seat, Bella and Edward were playing on the floor with their daughter, Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch, and Alice and Jasper were leaning against the wall.

Jasper came up to me and greeted me similar to Alice, except when he pulled away he left one of his arms around my shoulders. Just then my phone rang again and I popped it out, knowing who it was.

_What do you mean you found your bro? Answers girl! I want answers! _I laughed quietly to myself and rolled my eyes before texting, _Whoa girl slow down. I'll tell you everything but how about later? I promise I'll text you back ASAP! _

I put my phone away before looking up to see everyone smiling at me. "So?"

"What do you want to do today?" Bella asked everyone as Nessie worked on her lego house. Goodness, she's so adorable!

Sensing someone was looking at her, Nessie turned to smile at me. "Hi!"

I giggled at her joyful appearence. "Hey there."

She got up and walked over to me, stretching her hands to indicate she wanted me to hold her. I gladly grabbed her and placed her on my hip as she placed her hand to my cheek. Suddenly I saw what she was thinking. I saw everyone laughing and smiling and I heard them speaking of me. They were saying how happy they were Jasper had found me and were hoping I would stay and live with them.

Thank goodness I couldn't cry or I probably would have been. They wanted me to stay? Why? I, I couldn't. They're too nice and I don't want to hurt them. I can't let them get involved with me or else they could get hurt...or worse. Jasper pushed me to his side and that's when I remembered he could feel what I'm feeling. That's just great.

"What's wrong Amelia?" He asked me, concern dripping all over his words. I could feel Edward's gaze as well and knew he had read my thoughts.

"Uh nothing." I lied casually but I knew he saw right through it. He always did.

Just like I exspected, his grip tightened on me. I placed Renesmee down so she wouldn't get crushed as well but I really shouldn't have. With both my arms free now, Jasper turned me so that I was infront of him and had to look him in the eyes. I could feel myself starting to relax under his intense look and knew it was because of his gift. I was also feeling very...talkative. Darn him!

"Now tell me, Mimi. What's bothering you?" He asked calmly as he held both my forearms tightly.

I had to give in. "Renesmee showed me a vision of y'all talking about asking me to stay."

He looked a little taken back by this. "And you don't like that idea?"

I bit my lip and tried to look away but Jasper took one of his hands, forcing my chin up lightly. I looked deep into his vampire eyes and could see he was worried, sad, and confused. I didn't want to hurt him but I would either way. I'm just not good for anyone.

"I, I wish I could but I can't." I tried to explain.

"Amelia." I looked over to see Edward looking at me. "Explain your thoughts to me, please."

I sighed. There was no way out of this! "I, uh I'm not safe to be around."

They all looked confused now and I sighed once more. How do I tell them this? If I tell Jasper the truth, he'll try to get involved and I don't want that. He could get hurt or even killed and there was no way I was going to let that happen. It's best if he and his family stay out of it. They're the first truely happy family I've ever ran into and I don't want to distrupt their lives.

"What's so dangerous that could possibly injure us?" Edward had his arms folded and one brow raised, looking like the definition of calm. Darn him too!

"Could you please stay out of my thoughts?" I asked him with a glare. He simply chuckled.

"Amelia, tell me what you are thinking." Jasper demanded as I looked back in his eyes. I couldn't. There was no way I could tell him what's happened to me since he last saw me.

"If you don't, I will." Edward threatened with an evil smirk.

I glared at the both of them before sighing. How did I get in this situation?

"It's a long story." A long, horrible, story with no happy ending. Well at least not for me.

"We've got time." Jasper said as he pulled me to an armchair and sat down, pulling me unto his lap sideways.

I sighed as I leaned against him, resting my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. "I don't suppose there's anyway out of this?"

He chuckled lightly. "Not a chance."

I sighed knowingly and began to tell them. "You remember how I told you about me getting changed on my sixteenth birthday?" I waited for him to answer before continuing. "Well on that day I was leaving home, for good. I had promised to call and write and with that said, they let me go. I didn't know where I was going but I just had to get out of that town." I than began to tell him about how Colby had biten me and dragged me off with him to San Antonio, Texas.

_"Oh my God!" It burned so bad, I couldn't even scream. It seemed like my whole body was on fire, especially my neck. It hurt even more with my eyes opened so I clamped them shut as tightly as I could._

_"It'll only last a little while my dear." I heard someone say into my ear. "In the mean time, I know something that might help."_

_"Anything!" I somehow screamed out. I couldn't see his sick little smirk but I could imagion how it might look._

_"As you wish." His sick self replied. I could feel my clothes being ripped off of me and it wasn't long before he was inside of me. If anything, it made everything hurt worse. I had never been in so much pain in my entire life, and I wasn't just talking about the burning any more. _

_"Stop!" I tried to scream but he just placed his cold lips ontop of mine roughly, thrusting his tongue inside. It lasted for what felt likes weeks but it really was only two days. _

"He did _what _to you?" I could feel Jasper growling before I heard it. Everyone around me was growling, even Rosalie.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist and baried my face in his chest as he gripped me tighter. "It's okay, Jazz."

That didn't help him calm down at all. "No it is most definitly _not _okay!"

"I agree with Jasper!" Emmett's goofy grin was now turned into a murderous glare. "I say we go after the son of a-"

I cut him off. "No! It's in the past and I'm over it now. Hurting him will do nothing to help what happened then. What's done is done."

"Ever heard of anything called payback?" Rosalie folded her hands into fists before unfolding them over and over again.

"Please, continue Amelia." Carlisle looked just as furious but kept it all in. For that, I was grateful.

"When it all finally stopped, I was really confused. Everything was so different! So much brighter and more beautiful. I was suddenly much faster and prettier. Colby soon explained all the rules to me and what I can and can't do except he left some things out. He told me that I couldn't survive without human blood. That I had to join his army of vampires and change as many of them as I could. It wasn't until I met my friend Becky four years later that I learned the truth.

"I had met her in Gulf Shores. She was one of my only friends at the time and we just sort of clicked. It was werid since we are completely different. I was ruled by Colby while she let no one boss her around. She's tough as nails but would do anything for the ones she loved. It wasn't long before I was on her list that she considered family. I had somehow convinced Colby to let me go my own way, promising that I would continue making vampires for him. He was satisfied with that and let me roam on my own for the time being.

"Becky had taught me the real vampire rules. She told me drinking human blood wasn't the only way to survive but she choose to do it sometimes anyway. She and I would hunt animals together everytime we stayed with one another. It was so great being with her. She's like the sister I always wanted.

"My mind would always be drifting off to home though. I still consider Houston, Texas my home and probably will always. Well, I decided while I was away from Colby that I'd check in with Momma and Poppa, make sure they're doing okay." I stopped right then and took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to breathe. I hated talking about my parents more than anything.

"When I got home, Poppa wasn't out in the fields like he always was. I ran around to the house to see him layed up in bed, smelling very ill."

_Momma's old cotton dress looked older and more ragged than I remembered and her long, brown hair was in a messy bun. Her once beautiful face had dark circles under her chocolate colored eyes and had more wrinkles than Poppa. She was sitting at Poppa bed side, holding his hand as silent tears fell from her eyes. I have never wanted to hold her tight so much before. _

_The town's doctor was checking Poppa's heart rate, a frown clouding his face. "I'm sorry, he's not going to make it."_

_"No! There must be something more you could do, dear doctor!" Momma's voice was begging as sobs unleashed themselves from her chest._

_The doctor gave a sad, tired sigh. "I'm sorry ma'am but the cancer has spread too far. He doesn't have much time." _

"It was only two days later before Poppa died." My eyes were filled with tears that could never fall. "That's when Momma lost it."

_She was standing in the barn as she tied the rope tightly to one of the beams. I had been watching her from a distasts, grieving silently with her over Poppa. _

_"My son left me." She spoke so softly as she worked on tying the not around the rope tighter. I had no idea what she was doing but I didn't like the looks of it. "My baby girl left me on her birthday!"_

_Tears clouded my vision at that. Why did I have to leave? I should have stayed! _

_"And now my husband has joined them." Her bitter laughter caught me off guard. Mother had never sounded so cruel and harsh before. As she made a circle in the rope, I then figured out what she was doing. She was going to hang herself!_

Jasper stiffened at this and I could feel the tension in the air from everyone. Their eyes were all wide as I sighed sadly. "I couldn't let her do this but there was nothing I could do. Part of me wanted to changed her; grab her by the shoulders and make it quick. But then I started to wonder, what if I couldn't stop? It was taking so much out of me not to attack her then and deep down, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. And how could I even think of such a thing to do to my own _mother? _The woman who gave me life, helped me no matter what situation I was in, and loved me so very much. I had already hurt her so much in the past, I just couldn't condemn her to this life. I couldn't be so selfish. So I did the only thing I could do. I watched her die.

"After that I went back to Colby. I needed to get away from Texas and fast. I needed to...to kill. I had to get this pain out of me. But it seemed like the more I killed, the more horrible I felt. I was taking away someone's mother, father, child, niece, and nephew everytime! There was no escaping it and I found myself hating myself more and more as each day passed. If I had only stayed and been more tolerable of their grieving and pain instead of trying to run away, then maybe they'd both be alive. Poppa might not have gotton sick and Momma would have something to live for. I guess you could say the late 1800's to early 1900's were my emo years.

"It wasn't until I met a group of vampires that were traveling around Alabama that my self-hating stopped. They were from Australia and were changed in the early 1800's when they first moved here to America. Jack, Chris, Luke, Martha, Suzie, Beth and Janet were exactly what I needed in my life. They lifted my spirits and filled me with hope during the first few days of meeting them and it didn't take long for us to become great friends.

"Right when I thought my life was turning around, Colby showed back up. I didn't want to go though but he threatened me. He promised he'd distroy everyone I cared about and Colby always went through with a promise. So I left with him. For almost a century I was his little slave. I killed when and whoever he wanted and was never able to go off on my own again. My friends and I were never really able to hang out but I snuck around quite a few times, not baring the thought of being unable to see them. They were all I had in the world. All I had left anyway.

"Before Colby came along, I was able to stop hunting so many humans. I was actually down to where it didn't really bother me to be in a group with them any more. I could tolerate it. Now it's incrediably hard all over again. I can barely breathe when there's one near by and it takes every bit of self controll not to go at them. Well anyways, Jack and the gang moved up north somewhere, out of Colby's sight and Becky was part of a group that was ten times stronger than Colby was. I would have tried to escape to them if the leader wasn't trying to get in my dress twenty four seven." I rolled my eyes at the thought of the lustful loser.

"Knowing that everyone I cared for was safe, I made my run. I snuck out a few days ago and was planning to go north. It wasn't long until Colby caught up though so I went invisible. He's absolutely blind like everyone else is when I use my gift so it didn't take long to lose him. He's coming after me though. He's not going to stop until he finds me once again and this time it's going to be worse." I shuddered at the thought of what he might do. I didn't want to think too much about it though. Why freak myself out when he's no where near me yet? Besides, Edward would read it in my thoughts and I'd never be aloud to leave the room without Jasper by my side if he told him.

No one spoke for a long time. Everyone was lost in thought and couldn't find themselves able to move from their spots in the living room. I might have been able to if Jasper wasn't holding me so tight. If I was human I'd be dead most likely. He just kept me close to his chest, stroking my hair every second.

"The son of a guns going to pay!" Emmett's joyous voice was now hard and cold for the first time since I met him. He had a murderous look on his face and I couldn't help but feel a little touched that he would be willing to help after hardly knowing me for a day.

"No!" I yelled though. I couldn't get them involved. "You can't get involved in this! Colby is a powerful man and will kill anyone who stands in his way. I would never be able to live with myself if a family as nice as y'all got injured because of me."

"If you honestly think I'm letting you go after what you've told me you're out of your mind Amelia." Jasper's voice was hard like Emmett's. "This Colby person will be dead if I ever see him, don't you dare worry about that."

I was ready to argue but Edward joined in. "I agree. No matter how much you think we're at risk Amelia, there are eight of us and only one of him."

"He can make an army in no time." I answered, trying to reason with them. They've got to be out of their minds to think they can actually defeat him.

"We won't let him though." Carlisle spoke with such determination, I had to rethink my arguement.

"Please stay, Amelia." Esme's voice was so soft and broken it brought tears to my own eyes. She looked so terribly sad as I could see the tears glittering in her eyes. She came up to me from her position on the love seat and hugged me as much as she could with Jasper's death trap still in affect. I felt myself hug her back as I layed my chest against her's and felt her kiss my forehead.

When she pulled back she sniffed as the sobs that were escaping from her chest, slowly started to stop. Her cold hand caressed my cheek softly. "I'm so sorry darling that you had to go through such a terrible thing. Please dear, let us help."

I don't think that even Colby himself could have said no to such a sweet, caring woman. I couldn't find my voice so all I could do was nod my head slightly.

"Yes." I said after a few seconds. "Fine."

Alise was next to come up and hug me and then Bella and Rosalie. It wasn't long till the rest of the guys joined in as well. Through out everything, I had never felt more loved and excepted in my whole life. It felt so right being here in the Cullen's home.

"I've got a question." I managed to get out.

"What's that dear?" Esme asked me with a generous smile.

"Do y'all mind if I use your shower? I could really use a bath." I twirled my hair with my finger, a nervous habit from my human years that I carried on with me.

"Of course! I'll find you some clothes while you're in there." Alice smiled at me as Jasper reluctantly let me go. I followed Alice to the over sized bathroom and right when I was about to go in, she stopped me. I was about to ask her what was wrong but she pulled me into a tighter hug than I thought possible for her size and kissed my cheek.

"Everything's going to work now. I can see it." She winked at me and then was off down the hall. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, smiling when I saw that nice, welcoming shower.

JASPER'S POV

It was my fault she had to go through all that. If I hadn't left for the army, my baby sister wouldn't have ran away. Of course she didn't say that's the reason why she left home but I knew that was it. I've never felt so low before in my life.

"Jasper, she'd kill you if she could hear your thoughts." Edward gave me a stern look. "It's not your fault and it's not her's either. It's that Colby guy's fault."

"And we will make him pay." Alice said as she came back and danced over to where I still sat, plopping down in my lap. "He will _never _lay a finger on my sister in law every again!"

I wrapped my arms tightly around the love of my life and baried my face in her neck. Goodness I loved this woman so much. If it wasn't for her, I don't know where I would be.

"She's going to be okay. " Alice answered me softly. "She's such an innocent girl even though she went through so much."

"I don't see how." Rosalie said bitterly as she glared at the floor. It was clear when she first saw Amelia she didn't like her and I had a good guess on what my shallow adopted sister's problem was. It looked like she actually cared though, which really surprised me. I hadn't realized how much of an affect Mimi was having on everyone.

AN: PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! ALSO I HAD A LOT OF QUESTIONS ABOUT AMELIA BEING THREE QUATER'S VAMPIRE. IT'LL MAKE MORE SENCE SOON ENOUGH, PROMISE!!!! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!


	6. Meeting Up

AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! THE SONG THAT JACK SINGS IS BY PAT MONAHANS AND IS CALLED HER EYES

I was sitting on the couch, laying against my brother's shoulder as we all made small talk. No one said anything about my story once I returned from my shower and for that I was grateful. The rain was pounding in a steady beat outside, thunder roaring every three minutes. All in all, it was a pretty nice day.

I felt my phone vibrate in the dress Alice had loaned me before I heared it ring.

(AN: True Friend - Hannah Montana)

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're looking out for me, you've got my back_

_So good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet, you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_'Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

"Hey girl!" I smiled as I answered the phone, knowing who it was without looking.

"Hey hon! Now what the crap? I want details! Details!" Becky yelled in my ear as I laughed.

"Calm down sis! It's a really long story though." I noticed everyone was looking at me, no doubt in my mind telling me they could hear our conversation. Oh well, I didn't mind.

"That's exactly why I called instead of texting." Becky's so funny, I thought as I giggled.

"Well where do you want me to start?" It was a pretty complicated story.

"After you left Colby." She answered. I then went on to tell her everything, from meeting the Cullen's to telling them everything. We talked a little longer before we hung up, promising we'd text each other later.

"So what should we do now?" Bella asked, a look of bordom on her face. I giggled, she was so cute!

Edwards chuckled, rather at his wife or my thoughts I'm not sure, and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Lets go out!" Alice jumped up as the hugest grin came across her face.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her on his lap. The rings of their fingers told me they were married and I couldn't be happier! They just look like they are ment for each other and I can tell they love each other so much. I wish Jack and me had what they have.

Edward gave me a confused look, no doubt not understanding my thoughts. Oh well! I giggled at the thought of him being confused. Edward narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to burst out laughing. Everyone was looking at us funny but I didn't care.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Nothing." I giggled out.

Jasper raised a brow at me with a look on his face that stated, do I really want to know? I just started laughing harder at that and shook my head.

"Not at all big brother." I smiled as I got up. "So where are we going?"

Alice grinned at me. "Let's go clubbing!"

"Alice!" Bella complained.

Before Bella could carry on, Alice cut her off. "No whinning Bella! We haven't went out in forever!"

"If forever means the other day then yes." Bella mumbled. "I can't go out though. I've got a baby."

Alice rolled her eyes at Bella's excuse. "Esme would be more than happy for her and Carlisle to watch her."

"No way will I take away their chance to have a fun night out. Y'all can all go and I'll stay home with my daughter." Bella tried to reason.

"Oh nonsence Bella! I would be happy to stay home with Nessie." Esme insisted.

Bella sighed as Alice grabbed her hand, dragging her away from Edward with a look of victory plastered over her face. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. This family was so funny!

"Come on ! We have to get ready and I know the perfect outfit for you to wear!" Alice yelled over her shoulders to me.

I followed her up the stair case with Rose behind me. Tonight was definitly going to be fun.

I walked into the room they had just entered and was amazed. It looked just like a hair solon only better! She had a mirror that covered the whole eastern wall with solon chairs that was made with red leather. She had one of every hair product it seemed and don't get me started on all the make up!

"Wow Alice, this is gorgeous!" I smiled as she motioned for me to take a seat in the solon chair infront of her.

She grinned at me. "Well I'm glad _someone _has some fashion sence!"

Bella, who was sitting in the one next to us, just stuck her tongue out at the pixie sized woman.

"I'll get you ready first Amelia, while Rosalie starts Bella for me. Do you have a certain color you want me to use?" Alice asked me as she started brushing my hair.

"Nope. Just do whatever." Alice pratically squealed at that and started to get to work right away with my hair, grabbing a curling iron off the counter.

"You have no idea what you just consented to." I was looking in the huge mirror and saw Bella's eyes wide with fear for me.

I just laughed. "What's wrong with Alice's make overs? My friend Suzie and I used to love to give each other make overs. It's been a long time though since I wore make up or actually did something different with my hair."

"You see Bella, not everyone hates make overs. I can so tell you are related to my husband. You're both _very _smart and know how to have fun!" Alice grinned as she looked over at Bella, sticking her tongue out at her.

I just giggled and relaxed as Alice did everything for me. It felt so nice to just sit down in the comfortable leather seat with no worries in my mind. Of course there was always Colby but even though I didn't want him to, Jasper would protect me with his life from the evil twit.

"Alice." She was already finished curling my hair and was now infront of me, working on my make up.

"Yeah?" I closed my eyes as she did my eye shadow.

"Do you see tonight being fun? I mean, I'm sure it will be but do you see anything chaotic happening?" I asked her a little nervous. I wasn't scared to go out and meet new people, male vampires included but I was a little worry about Jasper. After all, he had always been bent on keeping every guy away from me. If he ruins my night, I'll be ticked.

Alice seemed to know what I was talking about. "Don't worry doll, I'll keep him busy so you can go off and have your fun."

I smiled as she winked at me and started on my blush. "Thanks Alice."

It wasn't too much longer when I was finished. My hair was in ringlets that stopped a few inches above my hips, my make up looked absolutely stunning. I was surprised that the beautiful woman in the mirror was really me. I moved my hand to make sure and sure enough, the gorgeous girl moved as well.

Rose and Bella giggled at me and I soon joined in.

"Hey, I'm just making sure that the gorgeous teenage girl is really me." I laughed as Alice returned with a baby pink dress in one hand. It was strapless and tight fitting until it got passed my waist. It then casted out into ruffles all the way until it ended about two inches above my knees. It was so gorgeous! In Alice's other hand were matching pink shoes with little bows on them at the bottom.

I squealed when I saw them and ran up and hugged Alice who was also squealing. "Oh my goodness, Alice! This is so gorgeous!"

She squeezed me back while laughing. "I know! Go get dressed, I might have already seen you in this but the girls haven't!"

I laughed and hurried and changed. I stared at my reflection for a few minutes, not really believing that the stunning girl could actually be me. I finally came out though and both Rose and Bella squealed like Alice had.

"You look amazing!" Bella came up and gave me a light hug, making sure not to mess up the dress. Rose did the same thing followed by Alice.

"One more thing though." Alice grabbed my hand and pushed me back in the chair I had been sitting in. She grabbed a clear clip that was in the shape of a butterfly and pulled some of my hair back carefully, clipping it back so it wasn't in my eyes.

"There!" She sqealed again and went to get dressed herself. Bella was wearing a lime green dress the same length as mine that was low cut with matching green heals, Rose was wearing a fire red dress that clung to her hips and came up five inches above her knee. She looked far more beautiful than me but that was exspected. Alice was wearing a purple dress similar to Rose's, her hair spikey. They all looked so gorgeous!

We made our enterance down stairs and the guys just stood there, staring. I couldn't help but giggle as they saw their wives all dressed up. Shoot, I'd be staring like that too if I hadn't been up stairs helping them get ready.

Jasper snapped his look away from Alice and looked at me. His eyes stared at me shockingly until they finally narrowed. "Isn't that dress a little much, Alice?"

We both rolled our eyes at him. I walked over to him and flicked his nose, the shoes making it possible to reach him. "You are not ruining my night Jazz."

He grabbed both of my wrists and looked me in the eyes. "You are going to make my job tonight too hard, little sister."

I raised a brow. "You have _no _job tonight Jasper! Please, please promise me you will be good."

"I was _always _good when we were human." Jasper smirked.

I glared at him. "Oh by good you mean you ran every guy who so much as glanced at me off! You were the reason why everytime a guy got close enough to court me and was going to take my hand in marriage they suddenly wern't interested any more!"

His smirk grew. "That's an awful lot of credit to give me. Really, the punks should get some since they wern't man enough to stay around."

I narrowed my eyes at him while I could hear everyone else chuckling. "You are not going to mess my night up, Jasper Johnathan Whitlock! It was all your fault I never got married when I was human but don't think you're going to make it so now that I'm a vampire!"

He simply chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "We'll just see about that, Amelia. We'll just see."

I growled at him and he simply laughed harder, holding me too tight so I couldn't break out of his grip.

"Come on guys, lets go party!" Rosalie yelled as her and Emmett headed for the door. Jazz let go of me and I hurried off towards the door as well, still pretty ticked off at him. Alice promised she'd keep him distracted so maybe I'll be safe.

"Do you want to ride with us, Amelia?" Emmett asked me with a grin. I glanced at the huge black jeep Rose had just got in with wide eyes. I had never seen a vehical that huge before!

"Sure!" I said excitedly. It looked like the ride would be a lot of fun with them and I definitly didn't want to be in the same car as Jasper.

He chuckled and lifted me in the moster jeep, strapping me in. Minutes later we were on our way.

"Where's this club at?" I asked either one of them.

"It's about twenty minutes out of town." Rose answered. "We go there sometimes. It's pretty cool."

Ever since I told my story, Rosalie seemed to have taken a liking to me. I hated that she hated me. I hated that almost as much as I hated when someone was mad at me.

In no time we were there and getting out of the jeep while a silver volve pulled in next to us.

"This is going to be awesome!" Alice jumped out the backseat and hugged me. "And there's someone here you know!"

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." She winked at me and Edward, seeing her vision, raised a brow at me.

I sniffed the air, trying to find a familer scent but there were too many humans. Oh crap! I baried my face in my hands as I leaned against Emmett's jeep. Why the heck did I just do that? The burning in my throat flared up and filled my thoughts. Oh please don't let me kill anyone!

Edward was suddenly at my side and holding me to the jeep. "Emmett, Jasper!"

Suddenly they were there too. "How did we forget about this?" I heard Emmett say.

"She's going to be okay." I could hear Alice say.

"Are you positive?" Jasper asked as I baried my face into his shoulder. I was about to just throw the heals off my feet so I could bary myself in his chest. I always felt safer there.

The burning was suddenly going away though as I focused on other things. I thought about who I could know in the club. It could be some of my best friends and I really wanted to see them. You can do this Amelia, it's just human blood. Tasty, delicious flowing blood and - erg! Amelia! Come on you can get over it! You are _not _going to be a monster! You are so much better than that! Remember, these humans have families. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, uncles, aunts, cousins, and grandparents! Do you really want to take them away from them? No of course not! Don't let the moster win! Don't let him! Oh Jesus help me! Don't let the monster win, Lord. Take the yearning for blood away Lord! Please oh God!

After a few minutes, I was fine. I took in a slow steady breath, and I was fine. I smiled up at the sky and whispered, "Thank you Lord."

Edward was looking at me in shock while the others kept asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine now." I smiled at them. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Bella smiled at me.

Jasper was rubbing circles in my back, making me so comfortable I had to rethink my reasons for getting up. I looked up at him to see the look of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Jazz. Really." I smiled at him and he returned it. He let me go hesitantly and we all walked into the club together. The music was really loud and pretty bad. I was raised in the south though and any music not country or christian is just not that great to me. I'll get used to it though. Humans were everywhere, shaking what they had while drinking and laughing.

"Come on." Alice called and we followed her to a large booth. "Don't worry y'all, the music will only last 45.2 more seconds. It's a karaoke bar and a really good group is about to come on."

I smiled as the song ended in the time Alice said it would. That's when I saw him.

"How are you doing tonight guys?" Jack was standing on the stage looking as great as ever. He was wearing a blue and black stripped shirt that showed off his muscles, his Austrian blond hair hung in his face and his accent dripping. His dark jeans hung tightly to him as his ever so famous guitar was in his pale hands.

The croud cheered and he grinned. "I'm going to play this song I wrote and I hope you like it. It's called "Her Eyes."

My eyes widened at that. Not only was he here in the flesh but he was playing _my song_. I can't believe he's here! I let the feeling of joy rush through me as I grinned when he started to play.

_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all  
If they fit right._

She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
Doesn't panic for the most part.

When we had first met was when I had saw my mother died. My emo years like I had mentioned to the Cullen's earlier. We had met on the beach at night and just sort of clicked. Before I could think about it, I had told him my story and he had shared his. We spent hours on the dark beach just talking. I remember, I had never felt so at ease then I had that night.

It wasn't long before dawn came up and he brought me to meet his family. I just seemed to fit in right away. We were inseparable for years! The best of friends doing everything together, though secretly I was madly in love with him.

_She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds.  
_

I rolled my eyes at the "doesn't take meds" part. He swore up and down I needed to at least _try _and see if they would work on the undead. He was always so funny.

_She's a Gemini Capricorn  
Thinks all men are addicted to porn.  
I don't agree with her half the time,  
But, damn I'm glad she's mine.  
_

He wrote me this song the first week we met. Everyday he would always play it for me but I always knew when he said that he glad I was his he ment it as a friend. That's what hurt the most I guess. I was too shy and too worried he wouldn't feel the same way about me that I could never tell him how I truely felt about him. I'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all and I knew we couldn't even be friends if I revealed this secret.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go,  
When I go home.  
_

I smiled as he got all into it. He always got into all his songs but this one was always different. He would lose himself in his music, speaking everything from his dead heart, which always seems to make mine come alive again.

_She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had.  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad._

_Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,  
Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,  
Says cowboy hats make her look fat,  
and I'm so glad she's mine._

I laughed, remembering the first time he rode in a car with me. Of course he was just being a baby about it. I didn't do _that _bad! As for the strength part, I have no idea how he gets that. If anything, I always feel so weak, especially with him. I melt into his hands basically.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home._

_She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to.  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful. So beautiful._

He's obviously got me confused with him. He so much more beautiful than I am. So much more.

_And sometimes I think she's truly crazy.  
And I love it._

I giggled and rolled my eyes. I am not crazy! He is.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home._

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go_

Everyone was cheering as he finished, including the Cullen's and me.

"I love it!" Alice was yelling.

I giggled at her while Edward gave me a smile with his brow raised. Oh crap! I forgot he could read my thoughts! Oh well, they are all bound to know soon who he is. As long as he doesn't say anything before I can, it's fine.

I looked at him to see his answer and he just nodded. Good.

"Thank you all!" He said in his Austrain accent. "We're going to take a break so whoever wants to come up next it's all yours."

As he got off the stage I decided to get up as well. "I'll be back guys."

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"No where." I answered as I walked off, ignoring his death glare I could feel stabbing me in the back of the head. He'll get over it!

Jack was tuning his guitar in a corner, trying not to be noticed. I just grinned at him as I approached him.

"You were _so _good!" I squealed like a human would as his back was to me. "What do you say I show you how good I can be?"

"Um no thank you, I uh I have to go." He then turned around to see me and the nervousness turned to excitement. "Amelia Whitlock!"

I laughed as he wrapped me up in his arms. "You know it's pretty messed up that you give me this huge hug after rejecting me."

He laughed. "Well now that I know it's you and not some human I'd be glad to take you up on your offer."

I laughed at his teasing tone. "Oh really?"

He smirked playfully. "You bet. Your place or mine?"

We both started laughing even harder at that. "You are proving my point Jack."

He chuckled. "Which one is that?"

I giggled and flicked his nose. "That all men are addicted to porn!"

He chuckled. "Well I'm not like all men."

I giggled even more. "Oh yeah I forgot about your famine side."

We both went off in laughter again. Man, it felt good to laugh like this again.

He brought me back into his arms and held me tightly. "So what are you doing away from the gators?"

I giggled. "I escaped from Colby and I found my brother."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you okay? Is he trying to get you? I promise, Mimi I will protect you with my life."

I sighed. "Yeah he's coming but my brother and his family has already beat you there. They made me promise I would let them keep me safe."

He chuckled. "You've always been a stubborn girl. Wait, what do you mean your brother?"

I smiled. "Remember how I told you about my human family?"

He nodded.

"Well when my brother went off to war he was attacked by a vampire I guess. He hasn't told me his story yet." I explained.

"Oh wow." He said as he looked in my eyes. "Maybe y'all were ment to find each other then. Is he here with you now?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah he's with his wife."

He gave me an uncertain look. "Do you think I should be holding you this close then?"

I laughed. "Don't you worry about him. I'll deal with it."

"It's so good to see you, dollface." He told me suddenly and I fould myself melting in his eyes.

"It's even better to see you." I told him as I hugged him closer. "It's been way too long."

"I agree." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I grinned at him and pulled away slightly. "Come on, let's go meet my new family!"

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. Yep, I'm Definitly In Love With Him

AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! THEY REALLY KEEP ME GOING!!!!

* * *

I growled inwardly as I watched my baby sister hug that little punk. When Alice said there was someone in here she knew I thought she ment some girl friend of hers. No this...creep!

I looked over at Edward, who was chuckling at me. "He's important to her and if you ruin it for her she'll never forgive you."

I glared at him. "What do you mean by that? They arn't together, are they?"

He just glanced over at her before looking back at me. "I promised I wouldn't say anything but no, they arn't together. Yet."

I growled at that but as soon as Alice placed her small, soft hands on my shoulder I calmed down. She was looking at me with her beautiful matching eyes with a look that stated I needed to relax. I sighed and took her in my arms. I knew I needed to calm down before I drew attention to ourselves but it was so hard. The unbearable urge to protect my little sister from every male in sight was in over drive, I guess you could say.

I could hear them laughing from over here. I glared over at them and listened closely to what they were saying.

_"You bet. Your place or mine?"_

I growled at and if Alice wasn't holding onto my shoulders, I would have gotton up and gave the little twit something to smirk about.

"She's about to bring him over here." Alice said suddenly. "Please be nice to his Jazz!"

How could I say no when she gave me that puppy dog face? I would be ten times worse than any creature that ever walked the Earth. I simply sighed and leaned back, trying to calm myself down. I took in Alice's cheerful and soothing emotions, making them my own.

Amelia's laughter rang in my ears once more before I smelt both of them standing close by. I forced myself to open my eyes, looking at the two holding hands. Since when do _friends _hold hands?

I glared over at Edward, who was shaking with laughter. He looked up at me with a smirk. "Since the seventeen hundreds?"

"Laugh it up, pretty boy! Just wait till Nessie hits puberty." His eyes instantly narrowed at the mention of his and Bella's daughter.

"Ahem." I looked over to see Amelia looking between us, one brow raised. "Guys this is Jack. Jack, this is my brother Jasper, his wife Alice, and the rest of the family, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you!" Alice said excitedly as she looked him over. "You're going to be sticking around."

We all gave her a look while I stiffened. Why did Alice have to see such a...demeaning thing!

Jack looked at Amelia confused but she quickly explained Alice's visions.

"That's pretty radical!" He exclaimed with a grin, his Australian accent dripping. I had to hold back a laugh. I never thought I'd ever meet a _pale _Australian. I wonder how he pulls that off?

"Lets dance?" Alice said with a grin as she pulled on my arm.

"I haven't really gotton to talk to John though." I complained as I looked over at the couple infront of us.

Amelia glared at me. "It's Jack."

I simply shrugged, giving her an innocent look. "My bad. I must have forgotton."

She continued to glare. "Your a vampire, not a human! Your mind wouldn't let you to forget something _that _fast!"

I didn't have to be an empath to know he feared me. Just the look in his eyes gave me that pleasure. I chuckled coldly under my breath. Smart boy.

"Jazz." I heard Amelia mumble as she looked over at me with another glare.

I simply chuckled and moved out the booth with Alice. "Lets go dance darlin'."

I walked over to the dance floor with Alice and it wasn't long before everyone else joined us. The music slowly started to slow down until we were all just holding our loved ones in our arms, swaying gracefully along one another.

I glanced over at my sister and Jack. She was laughing lightly, her eyes shinning with happiness as she looked into his eyes while he twirled her around. I sighed as I felt there emotions; joy, peace, nervousness, excitement, and most of all love. Why did she have to go and fall in love? I know its selfish of me to want her not to find love but I just want her to stay young forever. Of all people though, an Australian? Why not someone from Texas, Mimi?

We didn't stay much longer at the club. Jack and Amelia departed, praise God! Of course they couldn't depart without promising to call or text each other later. Great. I just hope she's not going to wait by the phone until he gets in contact with her. That reminded me of one of my human memories.

_I walked into our cabin home, slamming the screen door on accident. Luckly Momma was in town with Poppa so I wouldn't have to hear her fuss over it. I had been tiling the garden all morning long and had stopped to get something to eat from the kitchen. As I entered the room, I saw my ten year old sister cutting her off a piece of meat from the pig Poppa and I killed yesterday. _

_"Will you cut me a slice or two please?" I asked as I took my work boots off. Man, I'd be glad when I joined the army. Don't get me wrong, I loved our little home but I hated tiling the garden in the heat of the morning. At least if I was part of the Confederates then I'd be doing something more fun in this Texas heat._

_"Sure." She said in her always cheerful voice. That would be the bad part about joining the Rebels. I'd miss my baby sister way too much. Dispite our age difference, Mimi and I were close._

_"Has the mail came yet?" She asked eagerly as she handed me some of the meat._

_I gave her a questioning look. "No why?"_

_Her face dropped at that and she went back to cutting some more meat. "No reason."_

_"Come'er." I beckoned her over with opened arms. She turned around and bit her lip, contemplating on coming or not. People always said I was good at convincing people to do things. Poppa said I'd be a good sales man. Amelia was probably my easiest target though. She almost always did everything I asked of her. _

_It wasn't really a surprise when she walked over to me and sat in my lap, wrapping her arms around me and I did the same to her. I rested my chin on top of her head as she snuggled into my chest. _

_"Now tell me what your thinkin'." I played with her long, matching blond hair that hung to her waist. She didn't braid her hair today, letting the wavy curls hang loosely down her back. I liked it better this way. Wild and free, just like her spirit._

_"No." She said stubbornly, causing me to chuckle. _

_"I'm going to get it out of you one way or another. It would be best for you to tell me now." I pulled back slightly, grasping her chin in my hand to raise it up to look in her eyes. She was trying hard not to show it but she was pouting. I simply chuckled at the sight, causing her to glare at me._

_"I'm not telling you." She said stubbornly as she tried to pull herself off my lap._

_"Oh yes you are." I simply pulled her tightly to me, making my arms like iron chains to her. She struggled for a while before finally realizing she wasn't getting any where._

_"It's none of your business." She glared at me. As if I'd be scared of that look. Her temper reminded me of a kitten's who thought it was a tiger. _

_"Oh really?" I smirked at her, an idea coming to mind. She squrmed in my arms, her eyes revealing her disliking for the look in my eyes. _

_I quickly turned her sideways in my lap, cradling her tighly to my chest like a baby with one arm. The other arm attacked her sides, making her sqeal with laughter as she faught desperately to get away. My tickle attack lasted for quite awhile before she finally serendered._

_"Carl Michaels might be interested in marrying me." She spoke quietly. _

_I glared down at her. "You're too young." _

_She glared up at me. "Am not! Clair is younger than me and she's married!"_

_"I'm not Clair's big brother now am I?" She tried to get out of my arms, but I wouldn't let her. _

_"Before you know it I'll be sixteen, an old hag!" She yelled stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. _

_I simply chuckled as I rocked her slightly and flicked her nose. "You will not."_

_She grabbed her nose and glared at me. "Will too!"_

_I sighed. "I'm almost seventeen and not married."_

_"But you don't want to settle down!" She argued and it was my turn to roll my eyes._

_"Oh Amelia, you'll understand one day." _

Why did her one day have to be now?

"It'll be okay, man." I looked over at Edward who slapped my back. I guess he saw my flashback because his eyes were filled with a little more understanding and sympathy. Sure, Amelia wasn't my daughter but I treated her like one in a way. I just didn't want to see her hurt.

"Can Amelia ride with y'all? We're going home to have some fun, if you know what I mean." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows as he laughed loudly.

"Sure." I said as Amelia _finally _gave him one last hug and hurried over to us. "You're riding with us."

She smiled as her emotions she felt with Jack still danced in her. "That's fine."

We climbed into the car silently and started off home. Amelia sat in the middle since Alice said that being in the small seat would mess up her dress. No one argued with her as we started our peaceful drive home.

"Tonight was so much fun." Alice grinned as she rested her head on Amelia's shoulder.

"Totally agree." Amelia smiled at Alice as she rested her own head on my shouder. I reached out my arm, stretching it out so I could caress Alice's left arm.

"I hate to admit it but it was pretty cool." Bella said with a sigh as Edward took his free hand in her's, massaging her fingers. They shared a loving look before turning back to Alice, who had squealed.

"I _told _you Isabella!" She grinned in triumphed.

Amelia looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you for not ruining my night Jazz."

I sighed and used my free hand to run my fingers through my sister's hair as she closed her eyes. "Don't exspect me to be so nice next time."

A sly grin spread across her face. "Next time? You're going to let me see him again?"

I smirked. "I didn't think I had a choice but if you're giving me one -"

"No! You don't! I was just worried you were going to go all over protective on me and try to control my life." She sighed as she fully relaxed under my touch.

I chuckled. "You have no idea how much restraint it took for me not to rip beach boy's head off. Speaking of which, Australian Mimi? Come on!"

Even though she couldn't blush any more, I could tell she was embarrassed without having to feel her emotions. "Shut up Jasper!"

I could here the others chuckle along with me. "How does he pull that off?"

"He says his mother was albino." I laughed even louder at that. Goodness, what a lie. "Shut up Jazzy!"

I stopped laughing and gave her a look, which she laughed to. "You remember last time you called me that?"

She instantly stopped laughing and looked up at me nervously. "Hehe I love you!"

I smirked as I was about to use my gift on her but we pulled up to the house. As soon as Alice got out the car, Mimi bolted and was seconds later at the front door.

I shook with silent laughter as I followed after her. Carlisle and Esme were kissing on the love seat when I walked in but I ignored them. I tried to trace her scent but she must have went invisible because I could no longer feel her emotions.

"You can run but you can't hide forever, Cowgirl." I smirked, knowing she heard me. The others soon were inside and I sat down on the arm chair and talked with them for awhile, waiting for my prey to come out of hiding.

_Amelia's POV_

I hurried and put on the clothes that Alice must have laid out on the bed for me to change into. This would be the first time I ever wore something besides a dress, even if it was just to bed. It was a pair of red pajama pants with Mickey Mouse on them and a matching white tank top that had Minnie and Mickey kissing in the corner. It was pretty cute.

I gulped as I layed on my bed from earlier as I heard Jasper call out to me. I knew I couldn't stay invisible for too long. It drained so much of my energy and I was sure I'd end up taking a nap tonight just from using this much. Curse my stupid human side. Though it was true when I said I only had to sleep once a week, I usually ended up taking at least two naps in that amount of time. It all depended on how much energy I used up.

My phone vibrated before it rang.

_Anyone when he's with me_

_he says he so in love,_

_he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

I grinned as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Mimi!" I giggled at Jack's excited voice. He sounded exactly the way I felt. All happy and giddy.

"Hey Jack! What's up?" I flipped on my stomach as I looked out the huge window. So many bright stars shinning brightly tonight. Oh Lord please let this boy be mine soon! That's my only wish...

"Nothing much. You home yet?" I loved the sound of his voice.

"Yep, what about you?" I asked curiously. I hoped he made it home okay.

He laughed. "Yep. The gang was really disappointed that they missed you tonight. They totally regret not going with me, of all nights."

I giggled. "Tell everyone hello for me."

He chuckled. "I'm surprised they haven't called you themselves yet."

I grinned. "They probably will later."

"Most likely. I had fun tonight. Your friends seemed cool." He brought up lightly.

I smiled softly as I snuggled into my pillow. "They are."

"Your brother doesn't appear to loathe the _sight _of me exactly." He laughed nervously.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about Jasper. He was actually very good tonight. He's usually really sweet but considering you are guy and are talking to me, yeah. He's probably not going to warm up to you any time soon."

Jack chuckled. "Can't say that I blame him."

"I can." I mumbled under my breath.

Jack chuckled again. "Well I hate to let you go but I really should before Suzie or Beth comes in here and sees me talking to you."

I laughed a little, trying to hide my disappointment. Gosh, I could talk to this boy all day. "Yeah your right. I got to go too before Jazz catches me talking on the phone to you."

"Bye sweetheart, talk to you later." I beamed as he called me that.

"Bye bye." I said softly as I clicked off the phone and stared at the ceiling. Yep, I was definitly in love with him.

I felt someone looking at me and I turned to see the door opened and Jasper leaning against the door frame, one brow raised.

"I may not be able to see you Mimi but your voice and phone indicate to me that you're in here. Unless I'm mistaken and this is a ghost?" Jasper walked farther into the room and sat at the end of the bed.

I held back a giggle. I used to be _terrified _that ghosts were going to get me when we were kids. I would always make Poppa or Jasper check under my bed, in my closet, and outside my window before I would go to sleep at night. If I so much as thought there was a ghost in the room I would run to Momma, crying and causing some kind of fuss.

Jasper reached out and grabbed my invisible foot. "Ah hah! Someone is in here."

I couldn't hold back my giggles any more. Jasper could be so silly at times.

Jasper's smirk widened as he traced my leg, coming closer to me until he had both his hands pinned on either side of my shoulders, looking down at me even though he couldn't see me. Oh well. Might as well take my invisibility off now.

"Hey silly." I giggled as I looked up into his golden eyes.

He snorted as his grinned stayed the same. "I'm silly? Please. I think you got me confused with yourself, little missy."

I giggled again. "We're both silly."

He simply chuckled as I faught off a yawn. I'd take a nap later, not now. Jasper raised a brow at me but I tried to ignore him. I knew he could feel my tiredness but I didn't want to give in. He would surely make me go to bed this very instant.

"Tired?" He smirked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I climbed out of bed, taking his hand into mine as I attempted to pull him up as well. Seeing what I wanted, he got up and followed me as I lead him into the hallway. I knew if I stayed in that room too much longer Jasper would take advantage of his gift and put me to sleep.

We headed down the stairs to see the others laughing and cutting up. They all stopped to smile at us as we made our way into the room.

Jasper lead me to the arm chair we were sitting in earlier. Was it only earlier I told them my life's story? Oh goodness, it feels like a week! It's hard for me to believe I've only had my brother back for almost two days. So much has happened, it feels like.

I curled myself on Jasper's lap, wrapping my arms around him as I baried my face into his chest. I felt him rubbing circles in my back as he rested his chin on top of my head. He was so cheating! He's just trying to make me fall asleep!

I heard Edward chuckle somewhere but he sounded so far away. Everything just started to drift away as I let myself fall into a blissful sleep.

I only woke up slightly when I felt Jasper get up, carrying me to my room. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as my legs went around his waist.

"Sleep little one." Was the last thing I heard as he took me up stairs. My mind went blank once again.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. TAYLOR SWIFT OWNS THE SONG THAT WENT OFF AS HER RINGTONE FOR JACK BTW.


End file.
